


you & the end of summer

by takunism (weareinnoir)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Summer, shes short but she has heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareinnoir/pseuds/takunism
Summary: "You know, when I was a little kid," Shion blurts out, "I thought fireflies were spaceships?"
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	you & the end of summer

"You know, when I was a little kid," Shion blurts out, "I thought fireflies were spaceships?"

It hadn't been _silent_ up until that point, not exactly — the sounds of Keigo's party still going on inside, of the cicadas and crickets crying out into the night, and of his and Shion's breathing were vaguely keeping Syoya tethered to reality, but his mind was more or less elsewhere until Shion's voice cut through the night. It takes Syoya a minute to respond, as a result — "...Fireflies?"

"That they were spaceships, yeah," Shion says, with a facial expression that Syoya can't quite read — he'd say it was _worried_ , if it wasn't for the spark of determination behind his eyes. He sits up, just a little, making a vaguely spaceship-shaped motion with his hands. "I thought that if I gathered enough of them together, they'd turn into a giant robot and... fly me home."

"...Because you used to think you were an alien when you were a kid," Syoya says, grinning as he remembers. "You would talk to me in alien language... which was just gibberish, right?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Shion says, clearly delighted that Syoya remembers. "I figured if there was anybody on earth who would understand me, it would be you."

"And look at us now," Syoya finishes. He looks at Shion, trying again to read his face — he's smiling, now, but there's still that glint in his eyes. "Uh, if I can ask, though — why bring it up now...?"

Shion quickly turns his head, avoiding Syoya's gaze — _oh_. Shion swallows, before he speaks again. "I was just... thinking about when we were kids, I guess," he says, scratching the back of his neck. "Being out here with you, right now. It reminded me of... back then, and how that was."

"It _is_ a lot like my backyard used to be, here," agrees Syoya, gesturing at the night sky. "And we used to stay up so late back here, watching the stars... and waiting for fireflies to come to make spaceships, apparently."

"...What if we did that again? Or started doing that again?" Shion asks, a little too quickly, and a little bit too bluntly. "But not just at parties, like, a lot of the time... and together... a lot?"

It's an awkwardly worded confession, maybe, but it would take someone a lot dumber than Syoya to miss out on it completely; his chest squeezes, breath catching in his throat. Is that how Shion feels — has felt? Is that how _he_ feels? "Shion —"

"And it's okay if your — if your answer's no, I just had to try. I wasn't really expecting you to... accept that, or anything. It was a pretty awful confession, all things considered."

"No, that's not it," Syoya says. It's not like words are coming to _him_ very well, at this point, either, but damn it, he at least has to try. "I... I'd be happy to watch the stars with you. And find enough fireflies to take you home... as long as you'd come back to see me, sometimes." To punctuate that response, he reaches over and squeezes Shion's hand, tightly, to say _I won't let you go._

The not-quite-silence settles in again, after that, for at least the length of a couple songs; Shion's not looking anywhere close to Syoya's face, but he's playing with his fingers, massaging the tips lightly and running their thumbs together. He speaks up again, eventually. "I... don't think we'd have to look for fireflies anymore, though."

"Mm? And why's that?" Syoya asks, voice gentle.

"They'd just take me to wherever you are," Shion says, like it's obvious, and it's so earnest that it makes the tips of Syoya's ears go red.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually keeping my name on this one!
> 
> title from zone's secret base ~kimi ga kureta mono~. thanks to kukki for reading this through for me. come yell at me on twitter for being bad at writing: @jo1taku!


End file.
